


Skin of the Rogue (Werewolf/Lycan history)

by JayarielDrillowup



Series: Skin of the Rogue [1]
Category: Super Hero City/ Magic the Gathering
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	Skin of the Rogue (Werewolf/Lycan history)

BLOODMOON

Angelica Storm has again stepped through time and just like the previous leap, she finds herself in a city much like her own Superhero City. But years in the past, this time to the Silver Age of Heroes. And as with her previous trip, the city is not quiet how it should be. Buildings are covered in wild growth. Streets are bare and walks are littered with trash and dirt.

They are also lined with trails of human bones.

" Traveler?! "

She speaks the name aloud, knowing he will be nowhere near. Still fuzzy from the leap so quick from one end to another beginning, she has been scratching near her shoulder ever since the jump. It's the same spot she had been clawed at by Your Zombie Ex-Girlfriend. The Traveler was bitten during that time frame as well. He was able to fight it off. Angelica however was cured along with everybody else when Voodoo King Lou was absorbed back into the Book of the Dead. But her skin is flaking and peeling. It itches and the area feels exposed.

" Where are you!? "

HOWL!!!!!!!!

Again the sound of a wolf echoes the empty streets. Angelic turns around. The vibrations make the sound seem as if it could have come from any direction. She then after looking north to south and east to west, takes a look up. 

It is indeed a full moon tonight.

Angelica turns her attention back to eye level. She is quick to notice the dark and empty streets and back ways are now not so empty. Sharp pointed red eyes reveal that prowlers stalk in the dark and watch her as if she is wild prey. The telekinetic force shield goes up around her. She starts to back step while keeping her own eyes on the scores of red beads watching her every move.

CRACK!!!!!!

She steps on a stick. It startles her and provokes the beasts.

GROWL!!!!!

From a howl to a growl. The red eyes turn to gray and brown coats. The patter of an army a foot vibrates through the concrete and up to her spine. She is not corned by zombies this time. No, she is surrounded by wolves. A dozen or more. They begin to circle around Angelica. Moving in and out of alpha attack position.

But these are not normal wolves that hunt the streets of Superhero City. For these are Lyncenthropes.

Werewolves. Warriors. Hunters. A pack.

=DW=Dark Wolves

Before they became =DWES= Elite Squad. Before the packs had united as one. And before they had gained Super Powers. When they relied on magic to make them, Elite.

The pack leader then speaks.

" She reeks of power. "

Angelica is ready to take flight if they pounce.

" We will add her to our pack. "

The others stalk her while howling and growling.

" We shall be The Elite! "

Angelica has heard enough. She lifts off the ground and takes to the air.

Too late.

The pack pounce all at once.

The wolf leader casts a spell to remove her telekinetic shield.

She is consumed in seconds.

And never leaves the ground.

MORNING SUNSHINE

Angelica awakes to the beat of the hot sun on her face. Finding herself just outside of the city and right in the middle of a wolf den. Her cloths are torn and she remembers little just after taking a bite from an attacking pack of werewolves.

" Greetings. You are now one of us. You are a part of our pack. " Says a dark haired man who welcomes her to the den.

Angelica asks, " What happened to the other people? How did the city fall? Why did you bring me here? "

For years we have maintained a balance with our kin and the human race. We take no more then we need and feed on the small prey. Only those who are ravenous or uncivil tread foot into the camps of man and take their spoils in human blood.

However, this has caused our packs to separate into clans. Each following it's own creed. But the one rule was to keep the human race ripe so that we would not all be hunted into extension out of retaliation. The blood spilled as a result was our own and we became locked in battle with one another. 

The Lycanthrope Civil War.

Tribes would grow from breaking the oath and they would quash the existing packs that would not surrender and became akin with them. These battles would last through ages. But there was always the human factor and the clans all feared one thing above all others...

The Silver Bullet.

That is when the packs came together again to discuss uniting once more and to bring an elite age to the Lycanthrope society.

But, the arrival of a new wolf packed changed all that.

The Silver Wolf Pack.

Their leader, Silvermane brought with them power. Unlike our packs, their tribe was built on super powers. Each member having a unique gift along with the blessings and curses of now being a were-creature. That is why he took to this city. It was growing in size and mostly due to the super heroes and villains who were occupying it. More and more each day would enter this zone and in many many years from now it would be called, SuperHero City.

The Dark Wolf packs took to their magic and grow those charms and spells into power. But the difference was creating spells and casting as opposed to simply having those gifts triggered on thought alone. Superhuman Werewolves.

The time paradox. Silvermane raided the city and took control. Those who were not slaughtered or driven off, would be converted and blessed with the gifts of the Lycan and super powers, as well as serving the Silver Pack leader in his quest to change the world.

Starting with our city.  
" But, now we have you. A super power of our own and because of you, we will finally unit the packs. "

" We will be the elite once again. "

This man who tells her a tale of a war and events in 1963 that never occurred in her timeline, is part of her paradox. For he is Black Night, leader of the Dark Wolf Elite in 2012. And unknown to him, he will help Angelica solve this puzzle, find her key and fix the damage done. But for now, she must play as if she is the one who will help him. Help him and his pack to form an alliance, fight a war and take back the city as well as the alpha role in the werewolf society. And perhaps, the world.

Hours later.

Angelic is now the center of attention at the meeting grounds of the Dark Wolves. The sun has set and the moon is near high. It will not be long before the change will start and by dawn, the war of wolves shall be over. The dark haired people of this pack come together in groups of many, but soon meld into one.

The Dark Wolf Packs chant and cheer as their leaders speak of days past and of what is yet to come. Angelica is treated like one of their own in every sense. Just in eye sight is the city they shall soon prey upon.

They speak of the Silver Bullet and of the Silvermane as if they are bitter rivals to all wolf kind. This fires up the spirits into angry warriors. Soon the pack members start to change in other ways, and convert into their werewolf forms, one by one as the moon looms above and shines like a war cry. Fur grows and claws rip. Clothing tears. Teeth gritted into sharp deadly fangs.

Angelic is looking around as the clans begin to change. She herself is wonder when and what exactly is going to happen to her. But... she is scratching the same injury from her last time trip. The one that never quite healed like it should have after curing the zombie sting. 

Now, she is infected again with the Lycanthrope strand of DNA.

" Ewwwwww! " She expresses aloud.

Peeling a big flake of her skin off after having scratched too much. Angelica looks down to see that fur is hiding just under the peeled back layer.

But her fur is not dark...   
... is it white.

And then it happens!

KAPLOOOSH!!!!!

Blood explodes across the face and body of Angelica. She is briefly stunned in a state of shock.

KAPLOOOSH!!!!!

Again, blood explodes in all directions. The eyes blink and still cannot sense what is happened.

KAPLOOOSH!!!!!

Again. This time The Rogue spots a member of the pack who was there before the blood explosion, but not after. The only clue is a silver streak that zoomed passed her view.

There it goes again, in the other direction.

KAPLOOOSH!!!!!

One by one, the Dark Wolf Pack members start to explode while or after having changed into werewolf form.

" Oh no, she's here! " wimper the human skinned tribe members.

" Who is? " Ask's Angelica.

Their still sharp hearing is almost pitch fork agony as if a rocket was zooming past their ears. The silver streak flashes by them again and again. Each time darting into and then through a member of the pack. This was the other reason the leader of his pack had recruited The Rogue to his cause, to stop their other enemy.

KAPLOOOSH!!!!!

Angelica screams aloud, " What is that! Is this Silvermane?! "

The packs are ripped apart before their own eyes. The numbers had united only to be dwindled before the war even began. And not by the enemy they had desired to storm down upon. Black Knight leads his pack into the tree line, but even the oak explodes as the hyper faster silver streak continues to slaughter the transforming werewolves. Zooming through everything in its way.

" NO! "

The rocket sound quiets down as does the sight of attack.

" It's her... "

A new foe stands before Angelica Storm.

"THE SILVER BULLET! "

THE ROGUE WOLF vs. THE SILVER BULLET

The smell of saw dust and wolf blood reeks in the air that blows with the winds of war. Move over Van Helsing, standing across from Angelica is the biggest threat to all Lyncanthrop kin, The Silver Bullet. Blood covers the trees and growls ripple across the grass. The pack continue to change from human to werewolf while the two alpha females meet in the middle of the fight circle.

With skin of metal. Fussed to her body. Making her invincible. Gifted from birth with the ability to fly. She soars like a rocket with the impact of a bombshell. The targets now are the pack leaders and standing between those targets and her, is the newest addition to the clan.

Angelica Storm vs. The Silver Bullet.

Silver Bullet streaks right at the Rogue without haste.

KABOOM!!!!

Angelica erects her telekinetic shield. The Bullet ricochet off the protective field and crashes out into the ground. Quickly rising out of the hole she dug for herself, The Silver Bullet streaks right back at her target.

KABONG!!!

Again, The Bullet bounces off. 

KABANG!!!

And again. But The Bullet never lets up. Never stops trying to go through the Rogue to get to the pack leader, Black Knight.

The Bullet zooms in again, but this time leaps over The Rogue. Fast as The Bullet is, she is still snared by The Rogue. Taken backwards from her sprint and slammed to the ground once again. Angelica lifts her foot to stomp a boot into the gut of The Bullet.

KASMASH!!

Too slow. The Bullet is up and out of the way. Angelica has pounded her foot into the ground. She is stuck for a moment and a moment is all The Silver Bullet ever needs.

SMACK!!! CRACK!!!! BASH!!! SLAM!!!!

Over and over, The Silver Bullet uses her steel hard fists to punch, Angelica in the chin, temple and nose as many time as she can in the span of a few second. At the speed The Bullet moves that is dozens of times. And true The Rogue has a shield to protect herself, but with each hit her frame is slammed around inside and into her own force field. The Rogue gets wooze. The Bullet gets her second wind.

SLAP!!! KABAP!!!! SMASH!!!! KABASH!!

Angelica is beaten senseless and soon her field of protection drops as do her wits and awareness.

KAPOW!!!!

A final super punch knocks the Rogue off her feet and laid out flat on the ground. The obstical between the hunter and the prey has been removed. The Bullet now sees the perfect B-line to her true target.

" For years I have hunted you. While you grow you packs, I dwindle your numbers back to near extinsion. But your attacks on the city have gone too far this time and now is it into excintion you must finaly go. You had your change to co-exist. " Silver Bullet is judge, jury and executioner.

Howls echo from all around. The sound of flesh ripping and changing gives warning that more werewolves are soon to emerge into the battle. The Silver Bullet digs her left foot into the ground, toes first. Giving herself the spring she needs to slice right through, The Dark Wolf Pack leader.

" No so fast, fancy pants. "

The Silver Bullet turns back to where she left The Rogue down and out. Not to find her struggling to stand, but to see her crouched on her hind legs and ready to pounce.

Angelica has made the change from human to were-creature. Biten by the Dark Wolves, transformed into one of their kin. But this is not only a shock to her and The Silver Bullet, but to her own clan as well. For she is not like them. Not just in power, but also in appearance.

The White Wolf!

Bright albino fur with piercing red eyes. The Rogue no more a human, for she is now truly the Beast. Not elite dark, and not the mane of silver... she is the albino alpha.

The Rogue Wolf!

" Nowww, lets tryyyy this againnnnn! " Growls the White Wolf.

Round Two.

The Rogue Wolf pounces. The Silver Bullet rockets. The ground below their collision does not see another day.

KABOOM!!!!!

The city feels the fight brewing just outside it's limits. The trees wish they could walk as to get away from this imminent disaster.

KABLAM!!!!

Again the two alpha females clash at full speed. This time holding on and grappling with one another for control. The Bullet using her fists to pummel the opponent. The Rogue, unleashing her claws and creating sparks off the metal casing of The Bullet's shell. Crashing to the ground and like two cats wrestling and rolling into a standing frenzy of melee combat.

The Rogue is then lifted into the air by The Bullet. The two continue to battle into the skies and around in loops and circles. Falling for hundreds of feet back to the Earth only to pull away at the last second and soar back into the battle scarred skies.

However, while Silver Bullet fights for the people by herself, The Rogue fights for the people with her pack.

KIIIIZAP!!!

And her new pack wield magic as their weapons.

Blasting The Silver Bullet from the sky with a charge of static shock the freezes up her body.

KABOMB!!!!

Crashing to the ground like a meteor.

" Ahhh, that... that sucked! " Gasps The Silver Bullet.

She is a strong one. The tough cookie sits right up. The Dark Wolf pack scatter in fear as their fallen prey is still ready to play.

SWAT!!!!!

But not if she is held down.

Angelica takes care of that. Using her telekinetic powers in such aggression they glow in the shape of a giant hand that has swatted The Bullet like a common fly.

" Stay downnnnn! " Growls the Rogue Wolf.

The Silver Bullet sits right up again. The wolf pack scamper back behind trees after feeling in control. The Bullet is making The Rogue look bad in front of her pack and the white fur is probably making her look bad to them as it is.

Double Tap.

Keeping her there, planted in the ground and held in place. The Rogue Wolf then moves herself in closer as to snarl in the face of her captive. The Dark Wolves also move in having come out from behind the trees and brush. They circle their fallen prey and froth at the thought of devouring their most threatening of rivals. The Dark pack move in for the kill.

GROWL!!!!

The Rogue Wolf fends them off. They growl back at her. For she is an albino among them and a threat to their pack as well. One she was just brought into by force. Is it the power that makes her a White Wolf? Or was she already part of Silvermane's pack?

Growling as she speaks, " The Dark Wolvvves are nnnot responsible for the turnnnn in balannnnce annnd the falllll of the cityyyy. "

The White Rogue slowly begins to revert back to her human form, keeping her telekinetic hold on, The Silver Bullet. Showing will power in that and the sheer ability to change back to human so soon after changing to her were-form from the moonlight.

" It is the sudden appearance of the one called, Silvermane. He has created a paradox in time and we are going to fix it. But my powers alone will not work. Nor will the magic of the Dark Wolves. 

We need our own, Silver Bullet. "

The Rogue then lets up on her hold over The Bullet, who soon sits upright and then cautiously to her feet.

Rogue continues, " If we can defeat the rival pack, The Silverbacks, time will fix itself and all will be set right once again. Together... we can fix this. " 

Angelica is the alpha speaking for her pack. They snarl in contempt after the development of the white fur midst their own clan. The Bullet, looks around at her enemy that surrounds while extending the hand of alliance.

Black Knight emerges from the pack as the leader. He holds his werewolf form as do the others, but not by choice like it is for, The Rogue. The pack circle as the three stand in the middle.

 

" Agreed. " Dark Wolves are in.

 

So is the Rogue, " Let do this. " 

 

The Silver Bullet.

Shaking her head. Looking back to the city. Around the pack of Dark Wolves she has spent most of her adult life hunting.

Hesitating.

Agreeing.

Like a Bullet, " Lets get this over with. "

The alliance is made. The battle plan comes next and then the invasion and taking of the City will commence.

Silence in the City.

KABOOMMM!!!!

But not for long. The Dark Wolf Elite attack. 

Magic conjures as Rogue blasts shock and awe. A streak of Silver zooms into the battle zone and then out with a streak of red in it's trails.

The city is a warzone once again. The Dark Wolf Elite rip into the throats of their Silvermane rivals.

KABOOOSH!!!!

The super powered Silverback's fight back. Blasting away with raw energy attacks. Clawing with fusion force and biting with ten times the jaw strength of the Dark Wolf Elite.

Angelica Storm is switching from human to white werewolve form as she rips through her enemies, making her way towards the center of the city with the rest of her pack.

The crimson nightmare continues for all Lycan kind. The Silver Bullet is up to her usual and clearing the way for the rest of her alliance to close in on their target location.

KACLASH!!!!

Rogue and Silver Bullet cover for the Dark Elite who fall to the super powered Silvermane's. The battle storms down the streets that are a thunder of their own, under the paw of the wolf packs running to the lair of, Silvermane himself.

The Enemy you know.

Town hall. The spawning grounds of the silver wolf pack. Like a king he sits on his thrown of bone and skull.

SilverMane, Pack Leader.

A row of stairs before him that lead to a bloody fountain that spoils the deep red pool. It is indeed, Wolf Venom.

Angelica in her white wolf form along with Black Knight and his brothers, trot their way closer to the master of this wild life preserve. The Silver Bullet is cooling her jets while covering their backs.

The smaller group enter the lawn space of the town hall. The grounds are riddles with bone and the green is all stained in blood of man. The fountain pond is contaminated with a mush of blood and clumps of wet fur. As the war around them is revealed to be endlessly in the Silver Wolves favor.

Emerging from the pond of blood are new fresh Silvermane wolves. Anointed in Wolf Venom having been fed to the pools as humans. He summons his army. Given in the process, not only the curse of the Lycanthropy, but blessed with the gift of super powers. It is in this bile of venom that Silvermane is able to create his army of super powered wolves.

Angelica and her group continue to get closer as they observe the growth of an army. Silvermane continues to helm the seat further to them, just beyond the blood pool.

" Oh no, it can't be. " Angelica expresses.

Without explanation she simply stops moving forward.

Silver Bullet, " What is it girl? Don't keep us guessing. Now is not the time! " 

The fountains of blood that stream into Wolf Venom are not poured from an unknown source or a machine. This pool of blood is filled by a living source and one that is able to continue to give without being replaced. This pool is filtered by a single person, and one that is truly ripe with power. 

And the ability to share his gifts.

Angelica had wondered where he had gone to. He had explained the fail safe time leaps he set up for them had malfunctioned so they both arrived in separate locations of the same time period instead of together.

But she has only been here for 2 days. She never suspected a month of this plague of super powers wolves could be connected to her so closely. Not like this.

His body lay at the tip of the pool across the last row of stairs leading to the foot of Silvermane's throne.

Prone and exposed are his hands and feet. His head hangs to the side and his mouth drips of drool telling the story his closed eyes cannot.

Blood trickling from the bites to his ankles and wrists. The wounds that do not heal over or scab. The rivers streaming from his wounds run deep and run red. His body regenerating and giving an endless supply of that sweet sweet hemoglobin.

The juice that gives the social human, to raid beast, the added power of a cash toon.

Were

Here, now, before her the answer to her first question upon arrival.

The source of power.

The river of blood.

It springs from The Traveler.

We all see what's happening and can only guess as to what is taking place. We all figure that the poor guy supplying the pool with his blood must be saved, and that we all know that Silvermane must be destroyed. So we all attack Silvermane as one. We know that we cannot lose. For to lose, all will be lost.

Dark Wolf attacks Silvermane, only to be repelled by an unseen force. But he doesn't give up. He attacks again and again.

Wolf attacks Silvermane, repeatedly, until totally exhausted. Seems to have little affect on Silvermane, as the attacks are repeatedly repelled by an unseen force.

Wolf's Bane attacks with all her fury, but to no avail. An unseen force protects Silvermane from all attacks. There must be a better way.

Black Knight attacks with all his might against Silvermane. But the attacks are repelled by an unseen force. Black Knight knows what to do, so he casts a spell that disables this unseen force, so that all can attack Silvermane directly.

With the force field, or whatever it was that was repelling us gone, Silvermane became became enraged and began to attack us back with his powers. We all knew going in that this wasn't going to be easy.

THE WOLFEN FINAL

The protective barrier keeping, Silvermane and his pack safe has been removed. It breaks down and crumbles into magical embers thanks to the Dark Wolf Elite Squad and their use of magic.

The Dark Wolves storm the court yards. The Silvermane's charge back. It's magic using dark wolves versus super powered silvermanes.

The White Rogue Wolf makes way towards the thrown of bone and SilverMane himself. The Silver Bullet is...

KALOOP!!!! BLOOSH!!! SMUSHY!!!!

... is ripping through Silvermanes' whole. Running her entire silver frame right through the entire mass of the nasty beasts.

The Rogue Wolf vs. SilverMane

Angelica uses her telekinetic attacks. SilverMane absorbs them and fires back with twice the force. Rogue Wolf is knocked back to where she started. The wolf in white charges in again only to be struck by a massive energy bolt. The gift of being a SilverMane is that you are the most powerful of all wolves.

The Dark Wolf Elite know this all too well. Angelica is knocked down again. She crash lands not far from, The Traveler. Angelica looks to her companion in time travel and his glossed over stare. His wounds continue to fuel the pool of Wolf Venom that breeds more and more super powered wolves.

The Dark Wolves had been divided for centuries. While most are honorable and of noble blood, a rogue pack was not part to the truce and war against, SilverMane. No wolf or were creature can kill the silver wolf. Not even, Angelica the mythical white werewolf who was suppose to be the one.

So the rogue pack made a deal. But no with the others in the Dark Elite. It was with, SilverMane.

Silver Bullet soars through the air as she spears into and through dozens of freshly super powered silvermane wolves. The handful of traitor Dark Wolves cast a spell that shocks the blond bombshell in midair.

KAZAPPP!!!!!

SilverMane finishes the job his new dark allies have started with their skill in magic. Silver Bullet has lost the ability to fly. They have stolen her powers and given them to, SilverMane.

As she falls like a drop bomb from the sky, he rises into the air like a god. The Dark Wolf Elite who had not betray the pack, now see who the true avatar of the were is. It is not the albino Rogue, for it is he, Silvermane.

PLOOSH!!!!

Silver Bullet drops into the pool of Wolf Venom. Her metal shell drops her to the bottom and she can no longer simply fly to escape her fate.

The Traveler bleeds.

The Rogue is down.

The Bullet drowns.

The Dark bow.

SilverMane

is god.

We, the honorable Dark Wolves, saw in horror what was done to the White One and to the Silver Bullet. We also saw that there were traitors among us. There was only one thing we could do, the one spell that we had sworn never to cast. It was our most powerful spell. Our most deadliest spell. If that did not stop Silvermane, nothing would.....

But it would take some time, and time is what we did not have. The defectors would instantly recognize the chant.... they would try to stop us....

WOLF VENOM

SilverMane has his night. The day will not dawn. It is midnight forever.

The Dark Wolf Elite and The SilverManes unite as a single pack. The human slaves are done being fed to the pool of Wolf Venom that springs from, The Traveler's body. Angelica is recovering in all the chaos. Stuck in her wolf form. No longer seen as the savior, but as the destroyer.

Angelica is looking into the water at the bottom and the silver frame of her dying ally who was reluctant to join in the first place. Bullet's greatest enemies have won all thanks to the Rogue's foolish mistake. Head first and think later.

The packs close in on the down White Rogue Wolf. SilverMane, lands just yards from his final feast. Both at the edge of the pool with, the Traveler hanging in the balance. The leaders of the Dark Elite growl and snarl at SilverMane who commands the alpha position and their loyalty.

He snarls, " Kill her! "

The Dark Elite leaders are given the order to prove themselves and slay the one who would stop them.

" NOW! "

Black Knight and Spike give command. The word for the Dark to turn on the Silver. They got what they wanted, The Silver Bullet is dead. They have only to remove the Silver from their brood to truly be, Elite.

The war of wolves is on again. Magic and energy collide. The pool water shines as the flashes in the night roar across it's crimson stew. Angelica the White Wolf battles Silvermanes while they try to prevent her from reaching, The Traveler. If only he was freed from his trance and allowed to heal, he could stop this all with his power and knowledge.

But she can't reach him. She is dragged back by tooth and claw. Her wolf fur dirty with blood of her own spill. The Dark Wolves are still out matched. The super powers used by their rivals require no mixing of herbs or chemicals. They only require the thought and following action of said thought into effect. The various types of powers seem endless and the Dark Wolf Elite must fall back.

The leaders are dragged to the court stair case and forces to kneel before, SilverMane.

The Rogue Wolf is laid out next the pool. SilverMane's eyes charge with raw power. He steps to the fallen idol and means to atomize her in front of his kin. He turns to them once again. Arm raised to the full moon. He howls as do his brothers and sisters.

FLOOSH!!!!!

SilverMane howls the loudest.

CHUNK!!!!!!

With his heart still beating, but no longer held within his chest.

It has been ripped completely out of his body and now is held in hand cased in silver scraps.

Silver Bullet

She survived the drowning of Wolf Venom. She herself has become as one of them. A wolf. A Silvermane.

Having leaped out of the pool, she now stands with heart in hand. The only thing still keeping, SilverMane standing. Her former silver shell now splintered apart in chunk and pieces. As her body changed to that of were it could no longer bare to be held in the human sized casing. It was painful to say the least. The change itself is agony, but the skin ripping apart with metal cracking was a scream in pain only the drowning pool could muffle.

But now it is over. Silver Bullet rips her hand back out while still holding his heart, the heart of, SilverMane and the key to fixing this time paradox back in 1963. On the same grounds that will one day be, SuperHero City.

The lifeless body of SilverMane finally goes limp and flops into the pool of Wolf Venom. His heart is then popped in the hands of, SilverBullet and the chunks are dropped into the pool with him.

His heart being the key needed. Needed by, Rogue to unlock her memories and reveal her true past.

The howling continues as Silvermane wolves revert back to human form now that the master is gone. The pool of crimson whirls and swirls into a blue clear water as it washes away to the bottom. Funneling all it had cast back and into the vortex of SilverMane who's corpse rests at the bottom as the hole in his body is the source to the vacuum.

SilverBullet along with the others cast in the pool, reverts to her human self. The remaining metal scraps fall off as her body changes back and she is like all the rest infected, a human once more.

The leaders of the Dark Wolf Elite howl in victory. 

The White Rogue Wolf still stands before them. The pack urge her to come with them, her kin.

She turns back the pool.

" Theee Keeeyy!! ", Rogue snarls.

Her mind is made up. The white and bloody red wolf messiah leaps from all fours into the whirl pool.

The remaining effect of the silvermane nightmare are over. The pool is blue once again and the vortex has closed. Angelica has changed back to human form having being cured. A human in Wolf Venom becomes a werewolf. A werewolf in Wolf Venom has their Antidote and is human once more.

The Rogue is lost.

She drifts in the water full of blue. Held down she will soon fade is she doesn't snap out of it. The second key in her quest back to the present has been turned. The next set of blocks is removed and a flood of memories rush back into her head.

Playing in the forest. Running to a stop at the bank of a lake.  
Kings, Queens, The prince. Hidden. Love blossoms. Sky with two moon.   
Hand of white fur engaged in wedlock to a fur hand of black & Gray.  
Space travel. War. Raids. The mother ship. Docking. Boarding.  
The red moth. The Trap. Machines, sharp. They operate on her.  
From within. Planet of blue and white destroyed in seconds.  
Pirate ship. She must forget but never forgive. Black heart.  
Locks turned closed. Skin burns as it changes. Falling to Earth.

Who am I. What am I. And, why did I have to forget.  
COUGH....COUGH

Angelica is revived. She has been saved from the bottom of the watery deathtrap and finds herself choking up the water that almost killed her. She lays back on the green grass and looks up to the star filled sky. She feels as if her quest will not end here, in the city, on Earth. 

But out there.

She looks to her savior. The one who dove into the pool and saved her. The one who will help her unlock all the blocks.

The Traveler.

Having turned back the crimson venom, his wounds were allowed to heal. SilverMane is gone and so is his hypnotic hold.

He lets Angelica rest on his arms as they both recover from one hell of a night. Not like the ones she's used to. The ones with her league back in real time.

" Traveler. " She mutters.

He smiles back, " Yes? " 

" You said when your time machine was hijacked that you set a fail safe to trigger our time leaps once we had solved the paradox puzzles. But they had malfunctioned. You said that's why we didn't arrive in the same place. I'm always here in this spot each leap and you are always someplace else. " She looks to the pool.

How long must he have been there.

" When, Black Knight told me about the arrival of, SilverMane, he said it was months ago. And that the super powered pack of silver wolves came with him. " She then looks to him.

" So we're not leaping into the same year in time. How long did you wait for me? "

The Traveler stalls to not say anything back. He just wants them to heal from their current wounds.

" You still haven't told me what this is all about and what all these memories mean. I can't makes sense of them all. But I am starting to remember, like it's almost a second life. Something I lived. But I was... somebody... or something else. "

" I know... there's no time. " Sarcasm, from her?

" I wander what else you aren't telling m.... "

Angelica fades away. The time leap has been triggered and she will bounce 10 years into the future and to the next paradox of locks. For now the answers to her questions will have to wait.

Epilogue

=DWES=

The Dark Wolf Elite Squad had been unite once again and would remain so for generations to come. The wolves who had betray them for the silver had been cast into the pool along with their new silvermane pack and returned to human form. Outcasts in both societies for their crimes.

And through those generations, the DWES would rise to power and remain so up and into the rise SuperHero City. They would do so successfully thanks to a small vile. A vile filled with an elixir taken on this day almost 50 years ago.

Wolf Venom.

Charging their pack with super powers and truly making them elite. The coming of The Rogue messiah was true to her lore.

SilverBullet

Having had her gift of flight removed and her metal shell destroyed, the Bullet was allowed a second chance at a normal life. And she took it. Retired from being a superhero and became a super mom. Making a home, Raising a family. Always finding a loyal protector for her and her family in the white coat of a familiar. Huskey cross Akita in honor of a day in time only she and a few others will remember. 

The Silver Age of SHC.

She planted root in this post years ago and now her daughter ushers in the modern age of heroes in the city her mother once saved.

And she does it, like a... BOMBSHELL

Time will tell all.

And what of, The Traveler you ask?

Well, it is true his time machine was hijacked just as he was about to zoom, Angelica on the express route to her true past. A true past she for some reason never wondered about. Not until now. And it is true he reacted quickly to counter the sabotage of that journey. By setting up a fail safe series of time leaps that would take them both back to the time periods where her shattered memories had been locked away. Furthest back and into current time, leap by leap.

What he didn't tell her, along with everything else he can't get out... was that he only had time to set up one time leap fail safe and it is working correctly. For that one person it was locked into. Taking it's host 10 years at a time into the future and leaping into the same spot. The Foundation on which SHC will one day rise.

Here

So, for the other person involved in this journey, him, The Traveler... he waits.

Travels and wonders for 10 years at a time, waiting for her.

To leap back into his life

He waits for her 

Every time.

The Dark Wolves' battle with Silvermane and Epilogue  
When Spike and I gave the command, The core group of leaders began the spell we swore we would never cast, and the rest of began to attack Silvermane's army as well as the defectors. Time was needed to cast the spell, and they would willingly sacrifice themselves to give the leaders the chance to cast the spell.

For our spell to be complete, one must be chosen to focus all that magic on for the devastating attack. I was chosen to perform the task. With the others distracting Silvermane and his army. We began the chant. Soon, the spell would be complete. And just as it was, I focused the magic in the direction of Silvermane himself. 

When the blinding light faded away, to our dismay, Silvermane still remained, as though nothing had happened. What had happened, we may never know. Our strongest, most deadliest spell, wasn't enough to defeat Silvermane. It did destroy those in it's the path, but not him. The White One also fought furiously against Silvermane's army, but was also beaten back as were we.

Then, as I glanced into the pool, I was startled by what I saw. The Silver Bullet wasn't dead! She was transforming into one of them! All who were under Silvermane's control had red glowing eyes. Hers was also beginning to glow red as she underwent the transformation. I knew that she wanted to stop Silvermane as much as we did, so I cast a spell to break any hold Silvermane might have on her, so she could be free to do what she wanted to do.

Then, she leaped up out of the pool and rammed her hand into Silvermane's chest and pulled out his heart. Silvermane was done for! And the rest, as you know, has already been told.

Oh, and that little vile of Wolf Venom we got from the pool, we eventually figured out how to use it to give us superpowers, so we wouldn't need to rely on magic, though we kept that knowledge just in case it was needed. And when we did get superpowers, we also discovered that we could change at will as an added bonus.


End file.
